To Desire
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang. When the waves are in control, the wind gets a little feisty. It's human nature to always want something... or someone. Written in 1st person from Katara's POV.
1. Tension

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of my new story; it's depressingly short (No worries, I'm still attending to AWOW!). Just tell me if you like, and if I should continue. R&R. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Tension

Why was the water always so beautiful? A distinct color; bluish-green. Pure and free. Never harassed by anyone or anything. Only forces. Only the wind. The wind tortured the water and controlled it. Water didn't have a choice. No direction, no path, no open doors in life. It was all closed off. Free to do as it pleases as long as the wind can tell it what to do and it abides by all the rules.

But were their really rules? Or does the water only listen because it wants to? Does it have a knack for playing teacher's pet? Because it knows the wind can teach it so much. It knows that if it listens to the wind, it can control the wind, too. They could be on even playing grounds. Checks... balances... checks...

The water and the wind didn't matter. They were simply metaphors and I knew it. I was doing it again.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was all so irrevelant. Why couldn't I just focus on what really mattered and stick with that? I must be kidding.

Well there was a full moon out tonight... Let's just blame my idiocracies on that and call it a night, huh? Sorry Yue.

No. That wasn't fair. I'd have to deal with this myself, but how?

I walked around the edge of a small pond, glistening in the moonlight. The stars were out, the birds asleep, and me; well... I should've been asleep, too. But the moon made me restless. Yeah. That was it.

I accessed my thoughts through a groggy and cloudy brain, which was probably shut off at the moment and working strictly on emergency power. I didn't realize how wiped out I was. How long had it been since I last slept? Ugh. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Katara?" I heard a yawning Aang ask from behind me. I jumped slightly.

Oh great. The wind was back to harrass the water.

"Oh. Sorry, Aang, you sorta scared me."

"Sorry... I woke up and noticed you were gone. I was worried something happened to you. I guess I should've figured you needed some alone time. I understand why."

Hah. If that were true, he'd be getting to the point already. The point I had in mind _not_ including a very joyous ending for Sokka on my account.

"Mhmm."

He tilted his head.

"Are you okay?"

He walked towards me, being very careful not to break the 10 foot barrier.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I just need to go to bed. Don't know why I haven't already."

My eyes were fighting to stay open. If I pass out... maybe I should pass out. Or at least pretend to. He'd be forced to catch me and then... but if I do, I'd surely fall asleep. Huh. Maybe when I'm more alert. I'll have to remember that.

"Fair enough," he replied.

His face morphed into a weak smile, his features glowing with happiness, but obviously he was just as tired as I. I didn't want to guess what was making him so elated; maybe he could read my thoughts now or something, but if that were the case, I'd be asleep right now. Probably cuddled up in his lap, holding on for dear life and whispering embarrassing things in my sleep... Wow, my dreams were getting too vivid.

But somehow, that didn't matter. Like everything else. _Nothing_ matters. Life doesn't care about the plans we make for ourselves, so why do I?

What if we were all just figments of someones imagination? Then would anyone care? Would life care? Are we just insignificant beings? A scratch on the shackles that life entails?

I sighed, but Aang misjudged it.

"Sorry to take up your alone time."

"No, no!" I tried -a little to quickly- to amend, "I... uh... like spending time with you."

Boy does the truth sound lame sometimes. But, gladly, his face lit up as much as possible for someone as exhausted as me.

"Oh?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah. We should do this again sometime."

He laughed. "What? Stay up really late and try to force our expiring bodies to function in normal conversation?"

I tried to stiffle my giggle, failing miserably.

Wind - 1, Water - 0.

"Sounds like a date."

Okay. What possessed me to say that?

His voice cracked on the first word.

"Date... a, uh... okay. A date," he responded, nodding.

Haha. Works for me. And now we're tied for points.


	2. Banquet

**A/N: Chapter 2... will get back to AWOW eventually. . Thanks for the comments, (especially on AWOW... and all you Kataang lovers out there for this one, I suppose) Not really sure what to think of Pirate Bob's comment, but ... thank you? ...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Banquet

I don't remember having any dreams last night. I'm not sure what to think of that; if it's good or not. I thought about asking someone, but then again, they'd probably think it was a moot point anyway.

Well, I guess Aang wouldn't say that, but it was too hard to talk to him... period. How does he even do that? I try to be so supportive of everything he does, and even through all that support; even when I do talk to him; I feel like I'm left speechless. I can't control myself sometimes. It'll just be some random time... some accomplishment of his (which happens often, may I add), where I just find myself touching him or kissing him on the cheek... Anything. Anything that can scatter my desires away long enough for me to think clearly.

I pushed myself upwards into a sitting position while still in my sleeping bag. It was probably about two hours past dawn. The sun wasn't fully set in the sky, but it was nearing it's peak. The first thing I saw after the burning bright sun was Sokka making breakfast and sitting next to the campfire.

Wait. Sokka... making breakfast? Yikes.

I put my hand over my mouth as I yawned, and Sokka looked over at me.

"Morning, sis."

I nonchalantly rubbed my eye as he walked towards me with a excessively large meal in his arms; three different slabs of food. He tried to hand it to me, but decided on putting it _next_ to me. Smart choice.

"Thanks." I was still a little scared to know where he got this, how he made it, and if it were any good.

I picked at some of the food a bit, but then eventually tried a bite. It was unbelievably delicious. I had no idea what any of it was, but it had a warm, fluid-like taste. It was very light and soft as well.

"Wow, Sokka! This is amazing!"

He gave me a genuinely excited smile, but then cleared his throat. "Oh, uh... I didn't make it. I just put some of the spices on. You like?"

"Oh." I looked down at the plate. "Well I like your spices... but how did we afford this? And where did you get it?"

Sokka laughed softly. "The ingredients didn't cost much. But _apparently_ they were hard to find." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

Sokka smirked. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to see it or not judging by his next comment. "Aang made it."

Aww. That was so sweet of him!

I tried to compose myself. "Oh, alright. What did you think of it?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "He didn't bother to make any for me," he mumbled, "He said he is giving it to you as a 'present' for being his waterbending teacher... and that if I ate any of it I'd be toast."

"What about Toph?"

He shook his head. "Mm-mm. Aang said she doesn't accept presents."

I giggled. Toph would go out of her way to accept presents if they involved food. I couldn't help but blush thinking this was about something totally different.

I _had_ to ask.

"So he only made this for me?"

Sokka gave me a short, spiteful chuckle. "It appears so."

I smiled to myself and looked down at the food.

Damn that airbender, making me feel like this over a stupid meal. Only Sokka and Toph were supposed to be this excited to receive a banquet... Waterbending teacher? Hah. I guess Sokka would fall for anything these days. I thought people got smarter as they got older? Oh well, I guess that was a lost cause.

I noticed Sokka still staring at me.

"What?" I asked casually.

He sighed and turned around to walk away. "Nothing, nothing. It just looks _really _good."

I watched Sokka vanish into the forest. Where he was going, I wasn't sure, nor did I really care.

This _was _really good, I hated to admit.

I supposed this counted as point number two, huh? Well, water can play this game just as well as air.


	3. Right?

**A/N: Chapter 3 - (These are much shorter chapters than AWOW chapters, if you haven't noticed... )**

**_Katara Water Warrior:_ No worries, if I say it's 'T' at the beginning, it's not going to change. If I was planning on writing M rated stuff, you'd know from the start. "-.- **

**Anywho... thanks to everyone for commenting, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Right?

I finished about half of the food that was provided to me. I did want to keep eating, since it was probably the best meal I've ever had, but it wasn't very filling, and I was afraid of overduing it and feeling sick later on.

A figure appeared from out of the confines of the forest.

It was Zuko.

"Hey, glad to see you're finally awake."

I sneered at him.

"It's not that late."

"I see your mind still hasn't been made up," he retorted.

I crossed my arms as he walked near me. He bent over to pick up the slabs of food. "You done with this?"

"Just for your information... my mind _is _made up. I don't like you. I don't plan on changing that ever."

He shrugged and picked up the half eaten food.

"Aang sends his regards."

I tried to be casual. "How is it that you know where he is and I don't?"

He really was trying to be nice... but I knew he couldn't take it sometimes.

"Are you really that desperate for a play by play?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he amended. "That was rude... Could we just start over?"

"No!"

I don't care what he says, what he does, or how he acts. I am not forgiving him. I am not giving into this sick game he is playing! If I let him in, he's going to do something to hurt someone I care about and I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"You're not going to be easy are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He licked his lips vaguely and scratched his forehead.

"Didn't think so," he replied, walking away again.

"Wait! Are you going to tell me where Aang is?"

"Are you going to forgive me?"

I sighed. "No."

He mimicked my sigh and turned around. "I'm not sure exactly, but somewhere in the forest. It could be hard to find him because he's been moving around a lot on Appa. He told us he'd be back in a few hours. I don't really know what he's doing, but it wasn't my place to ask."

Then he rushed back into the forest.

Was I being left out of something, here? I was so confused. Everyone was gone. Including Zuko, thank the spirits. But whatever was going on, I was surely oblivious to it.

Oh well. I suppose I'll have to take a Toph perspective on this one. If it's important, I'll find out.

Right?


	4. Reasoning

**A/N: Chapter 4. And... I have AWOW chap. 13 up. Go forth - AND READ! **

**R&R. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it**

--

Reasoning

I stayed in the camp for sometime, alone. I spent that time to reflect on what had happened this morning, but couldn't think of anything to make of my situation.

One, why was Zuko trying so hard to be my friend? What difference did it make, anyway? I mean, he could get away with pretty much anything from everyone else at this point. I just don't get why they trust him so deeply. He hunted us for so long, and when I finally decided to give him a chance... when I finally decided he was _human_, he turned his back on us and did nothing to stop Azula from hurting Aang. He went back to his little fancy-pancy, everything's-perfect world, and abandoned it once again for what we have. Does that not seem suspicious at all to anyone? Ugh.

Second, why was everyone gone? What were they doing? I just woke up this morning and Sokka was the only one here, then he leaves and Zuko appears practically out of thin air... Did I even want to know? Aang would tell me though, right? I sighed.

And thirdly, what was even going on with... _us_? It seemed like time was passing at an unexcusable pace. I remember everything these days. The supposably insignificant kisses, the brief times we touch, when our eyes connect... but I remember something much more vividly than all of those. The invasion.

He kissed me like I was never going to see him again and I... I didn't think I would. I was so scared, so frightened and confused. I've learned, even if it's been only a few days since then, that I can't allow myself to do that. If he's going to try and pull something right before all hell breaks lose, I'm going to have to just deal with it.

On the other hand, if he decides to only kiss me with such emotion; such innocent passion, when he's about to do something crazy yet productive, maybe there needs to be more Fire Lords instead of less.

I think I scared him. I was scared myself, but I could see the longing in his eyes. I could see the pain it brought him to leave after pulling a stunt like that. It was also most likely a bit of relief though, because the look on my face could not have been to his liking.

I just wanted to hold him and tell him everthing would be okay. That no matter what happens I'll still lo... be there for him.

My muscles tightened at the unfinished thought. No... the thought I had to replace with a different set of words. I gently massaged my temple. Why was it so hard to say those three little words? Just to... think them, even. It's not enough to know them, I needed to accept them, but it was just... for some reason... such a challenge.

I had a feeling he felt the same way. He acts the same way I do when we're around each other. It was as if we were longing for something but didn't quite know what. My only guess... each other? But why?

I need to think about what this means. When I first met him, he was the little brother that I'd never had. I wanted to spend every minute of my time with him just because of it. And now... well, I still want to spend every minute with him but... Is it wrong to go from loving him like that... to this? To there being another puzzle piece that neither of us can find the right place for?

I looked at the floor.

I was thinking way too hard about this.

No.

I had too much time on my hands.


	5. Torture

**A/N: Chapter 5 ... ****This is NOT rated M! It's just sexy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Torture

I was completely out of chores to do much too soon. I found myself just laying on the ground in the clothes I wear when I bathe or swim, basking in the sun. It was warm, and luckily helped clear my mind of thoughts. Every once in awhile my brain produced a random conversation with myself, usually not making much sense, but amusing nonetheless.

I listened to birds and animals that were scurrying around the forest, the subtle, calming sounds of being alone. I flickered in and out of consciousness, not quite asleep, but not quite awake all the while.

"Katara?"

I jumped hearing the familiar voice, and after thrusting my elbow onto the thick, dirt-caked ground, I winced and grasped at it.

"Oh, are you okay?" Aang said, falling to his knees and putting his hands out as if to help in a way unknown to even him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine... Where have you been?!" I threw my arms around his neck, even though my elbow throbbed because of it, but I paid it no mind. Aang lost his balance and fell forward, almost falling on top of me, but used airbending to push himself back into a standing position.

Damn him. Can't just let accidents happen, can he?

"Sorry," he said after dusting his tunic off.

I leaned back again, laying down, and put my hands behind my head.

"For what?"

"Almost crushing you."

I laughed sarcastically, and he chimed in; a different laugh... an awkward one.

"So. Where have you been?" I pressed.

"Oh, uh... out."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing...?"

He laughed again, this time in a desperate manner.

"The usual... stuff..."

Okay. He _was_ keeping stuff from me. Just like everyone else! Was this 'Torture Katara' day, or something?

"Aang..." My voice was pleading, and I gave him my best melancholy eyes.

"Katara..." he mumbled in return; an alluring voice I found quite... sexy.

I sighed at myself.

For one reason or another I had allowed my brain free reign again. Everytime I thought, said or did something, my common sense was always fifty paces behind. There it would be, my common sense, scolding me, but much, much too late.

It must run in the family.

"Aang, will you _please_ just tell me?"

"Katara..." he repeated; my name from his lips being music to my ears. "It's already really hard not to tell you. You don't need to beg me... I can't take it!"

Ahh... so begging him was the way to get what I wanted? I could do that... but what about... something more? Let's just test the waters here...

"Aang," I said, sitting up again, "Can I have a hug?"

"Um.. Sh-sure?..." he said nervously.

Oh, this could be fun.

He pulled at my arms and brought me to be standing next to him. Then, he put his arms out and hesitantly pulled me into a hug. I gracefully returned it and rested my head on his shoulder.

He tried to pull away again, but I tugged him back, telling him I didn't want to let go.

When he was caught off guard, I turned my lips to his ear and tried again.

"Aang, will you please tell me what's going on?" I whispered in a voice I hoped was seductive.

I could practically feel the chill go up his spine and I smirked knowing I could do this to him.

I moved one of my hands to the back of his neck and began to walk across it lightly with my fingers. This caused him to inhale sharply.

"N-no," he said, stuttering, but sternly.

"_Please?_" I taunted, my lips delicately skimming the soft skin of his earlobe.

He exhaled in a deep, pleading breath.

"Katara, please let go. I promised myself I wouldn't tell you yet."

He pulled away from me, and since he didn't give in, I suppose I don't get a point. Then again... I was completely in control, so I guess that counts for something. I'll give it to me anyway.

Even though I didn't get the information I wanted, I did learn something. And that something, _my new secret weapon of torture_, will surely come in handy.


	6. Perpetual

**A/N: Chapter 6 ... Yay. R&R !!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Perpetual

I wasn't determined to snake it out of him anymore. If he didn't want to tell me, that was his right. I guess I just got so carried away and fed up with people keeping things from me. I guess... I was just being too nosey.

"Aang?"

He looked at me in recognition, so I continued.

"Do you think I'm nosey?"

Aang shook his head lightly.

"No. You're not nosey, you're just curious."

I smiled. He always made me feel better about myself. I was so glad to have him in my life. I didn't _deserve_ him in my life.

What did I do to be lucky enough to have intertwined his fate with my own?

"I understand why you want to know," he stated, "But I... I can't tell you. Not now. Not yet."

"Yet? So you are going to tell me?"

He looked away.

"Not in so many words..."

What was that supposed to mean? 'Not in so many words?' What is that?... Leave it to Aang to be cryptic.

"So..." He raised an eyebrow. "You owe me a date."

I laughed at his casual use of the term.

"I do, don't I?"

"Yes. But, I'm taking you out instead."

I had to admit; this was promising.

"On a date?" I asked, trying to clarify what he meant.

"Yep."

Thoughts rambled through my head, all jumbled into a mess of nonsense.

_Would we be alone? Where are we going? Where did this subject come from? What would Sokka say? As friends or...?_

He was being pretty gutsy after the moment of slavery a few minutes earlier.

I giggled at my choice of words.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Am I allowed to know where the others are?"

Aang shrugged.

"Don't think they're a secret... Toph, she's... well she's Toph... who knows? Sokka's off fishing and-"

"Oh brother..."

"Yeah, well... and Zuko, he's somewhere in the-"

"I _really_ don't care where Zuko is."

Aang shrugged.

"Okay. You said 'the others', so I assumed you meant everyone."

I put a hand on my hip.

"Since when was Zuko included in 'everyone'?"

"Since like..." Aang counted off on his fingers. "3 days ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What do you have against Zuko?"

I sighed a heavy, long sigh.

"I _hate_ Zuko."

"Katara. Are you really going to fight me on this?"

"No." I just left it at that. I wasn't going to win this anyway and I knew it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere." He crossed his arms, turned away from me, and put a smug smile on his face. Oh, I've seen that before. "You'll find out."

I wasn't sure where we were going, but I had a feeling, knowing Aang, that it would be amazing. He always had a great taste in scenery, and an even better taste in food; as I found out this morning. I guess I underestimated his baking and cooking skills. This should be interesting.

The process kept occurring and reoccurring in my head however.

The question first.

Were we still just friends? Or was this supposed to lead to something more?

Then the quickwitted thought.

I'd like that. I'd like that very much.

And of course... the common sense.

The Avatar? Katara. You have problems. Serious, serious problems.


	7. Iridescence

**A/N: Chapter 7 ... And guys... I understand your views on what people would or wouldn't do... but that's why it's fan-fiction. The character becomes your puppet. -evil laugh-**

**_Sokka's Instincts 2: _I'm really not trying to get defensive here, because I appreciate your comments (I really do), but I sincerely and genuinely don't see the Azula in Katara during chapter 5. If you've seen 'The Beach', then you know for a fact that Azula couldn't be seductive to save her life. Also, Katara isn't trying to be cruel to Aang. She's trying to use her womanly ways to take advantage of him. She just wants to know what the hell is going on! And, as you know, Aang is kinda awkward around her, so he doesn't really know what to do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Iridescence

Once we had climbed aboard Appa, Aang crawled up behind me and placed a piece of cloth over my eyes.

"What's with the blindfold?" I asked, curiosity flowing from my every pore.

"So you can't see."

I felt the bison take off into the sky.

"Yeah, I got that part."

He laughed at me and the air became cooler.

"If you see, then it won't be a secret, will it?"

"Eh." I leaned back and rested my head on the saddle. "I guess not."

We flew in silence after that. The anticipation was giving me a headache and my thoughts were becoming lethal. It was killing me not to know things, but it hurt even more to know how paranoid I was being. I supposed it was stupid to be so controlling, but I just wanted things to go right.

After what seemed like an hour, Appa landed calmly on the ground with a 'thunk'.

I felt Aang's hand slip into mine as if to guide me off the large beast, my cheeks flushing at his touch. His other arm went under the back of my knees, and before I knew it I was being held by him. I clung desperately to his neck, and we went into the air, touching to the ground a few moments later.

He set my feet firmly back on the ground, put an arm around my waist, and the other on my shoulder. He was making sure I was pointed in the right direction.

At one point, I lost my balance, but he kept me from falling and we wandered onward.

"You alright?" he asked me, the first words since we were on Appa.

"Just peachy," I replied with a small laugh.

He squeezed my shoulder and slid his other hand down to my waist. It felt a little uncomfortable, with my newly discovered feelings, fished out only a week or so ago, but I didn't mind.

We walked into a unleveled area, with various twigs and rocks, but then into another that was flat and kind to my temporary blindness.

"It's good your not an earthbender," Aang said, laughing at his statement. "Toph would've taught you to see with vibrations, and then this wouldn't have been as good of a surprise."

I smiled at him, though I was sure he couldn't see it.

"Well, _are_ we almost to this 'surprise' of yours?"

"Sure are."

A few more minutes of walking passed, my calves beginning to sting a bit.

"Alright," Aang proclaimed, letting me loose and fiddling with the cloth around my head. He pulled it away from my eyes and it took me a second to fully adjust to the light.

We were in an immense clearing, trees surrounding it in what seemed like a perfect circle. The vast area of land was filled with an assortment of flowers; a rainbow rooted to the Earth. We stood on a grassy trail leading straight across the circle from one end to the other. A gentle gush of wind swooped by, making the strands that were my hair dance around me. I'd only just realized how amazing it smelled, like a springtime breeze, which inhabited the field although spring was well over. A moderate sized pond was almost directly in the center of the preserve, a pristine blue in the midst of the prismatic aura surrounding it.

I stared in wonder at the flowers bowing and straightening in unison as the wind poked and prodded at them playfully.

"Aang..." I didn't even know what to say. There was no words to describe this. What this was, or what I felt. "This is... unbelievable."

He smiled contently at me. "You like it?"

Now, I felt so bad about torturing him earlier... well, that wouldn't stop me from doing it again, but I still felt bad.

"I _love_ it."

He seemed to have a conversation of sorts with himself, but then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the pond, sitting down as I copied. He burned deep into my eyes, and then looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked him, slightly worried.

"Oh," he replied, dodging my eyes, but looking back in my direction, "Wait here for a minute, okay?"

I nodded curtly and he jumped to his feet with a manipulation of the air.

He walked back into the trees, becoming only a beacon to my eyes, until his whole figure vanished from sight.


	8. Turmoil

**A/N: Chapter 8 ...**

**_Sokka's Instincts 2:_ No, fan-fiction _is _puppetry. You're not doing what the writers intended to happen, it's what you intend to happen. So, therefore, you're not having them in character if they're doing something they wouldn't do (i.e. never in the show) Although, if you're writing future fics I can see where that would be placed. Yes, I _am_trying to write in character though, and I mean puppetry like... the plot is what you want, not that they act like you want... does that make sense? ... Anyway, I guess I don't see the Azula because I'm the writer and writing always rings differently in each persons ear. Thanks for critiquing me, and I hope we are still on good terms, despite our apparent separate views. **

**_RandomWarning: _Thanks for the critique, Tophie, rofl. I luffles you! :D Oh and yes... I did my cloud research. And no... I don't pay any attention in science! Lol. BUT! Your comments made me LMAO. Mostly the dictionary and turmoil ones. -.- My dad was yelling at me to shut up, so I ran upstairs and collapsed in laughter. o.O**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Turmoil

I sat alone for awhile, but it didn't feel long, as I was still taking in my surroundings. I couldn't stop gazing in awe at the whole thing, the beauty of this place was amazing. But what I found the most spectacular was that places like this could even be found in the fire nation. I was more surprised this was here than I was when Hama showed me the fire lilies. I shuddered at the name.

Aang came back, running quickly and panting.

"Sorry... I took... so long..." he said between breaths. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "We need to... get out of here... Now."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at me. "Azula. She... I tell you while we walk. Come on."

He put his hand out for me to grab and I took it. We began to walk the opposite way than we came, to the other side of the clearing. He motioned for me to quicken, so we ended up jog-walking.

"What about Appa?" I asked him, concerned and still mentally lost. We'd left him when we began on our way to the field.

"I don't know. I think he'd know to leave if there was danger... if Azula finds him... but I had to make sure you..." He shook his head and the sadness became precise in his eyes.

He came back for me instead of saving Appa?

"We should go back," I declared. I couldn't let Appa get hurt; Aang would never forgive himself. _I_ would never forgive myself.

He looked at me and sighed.

"We can't. There's fire nation troops all over the forest. I felt the vibrations of someone and I wasn't sure who it was, so I went to check and sure enough... They're everywhere, Katara."

I gasped.

"I know." Aang said desperately.

"No, not that... I'm just worried about Toph and Sokka."

"Sokka, Toph and Zuko can take care of themselves. Besides, they're more than an hour away in flight. I'm just focusing on getting you out of here."

Since when was I the only thing he cared about? He didn't even want to try to save Appa. When we were in the desert and Appa was stolen, he abandoned _us _for Appa. Now he was leaving his beloved bison on his own and escorting me out of danger. It didn't make any sense to me. How could he not want to rescue Appa?!

And not to mention, 'Sokka and Toph can take care of themselves'? Sokka can't even catch a fish!

"Aang. We really should go and find Appa. What if he gets hurt?"

He stopped in his tracks once we were deep enough in the forest that the clearing could no longer be seen. When I turned around, he was wiping his eyes. This was tearing him apart.

"I'll find him when you're safe."


	9. Chakras

**A/N: Chapter 9... :D Hope you like! R&R if you will!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Chakras

Aang and I walked for a few miles before he led me to a cave. It was beginning to rain, quite hard actually, and we needed shelter.

Aang told me he could no longer feel vibrations from the fire nation soldiers. That was a relief.

"What now?" I asked him.

He simply shrugged. He picked a twig up off the ground and started drawing circles on the cave floor.

"We can't go anywhere in this. It's probably a hurricane coming through. We're pretty close to a beach."

"How do you- oh, never mind."

I frequently forgot that Aang visited all over the world. It was just a strange concept to know that he memorized it all so well. That he saw it all over a hundred years ago and he still remembered.

Well, I supposed it wasn't really a hundred years for him... but still.

"Aang, can't you go in the avatar state to get us out of here? It's a pretty powerful thing and now that Guru Pathik has taught you to master it, it can't be that hard to figure out how to get into it."

There was a long pause. I was starting to believe he didn't hear me.

"Katara, I have to tell you something. I've been so ashamed of telling you; of telling anyone, that I kept it to myself."

This was strange for him. It must be really important because he normally told me everything. I think.

I looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't master the avatar state."

I felt my eyebrows involuntarily furrow.

"What?"

Aang pulled his knees up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Well... the Guru taught me how to unlock my chakras. They are paths of energy that flow through your body and to release them from being... clogged as he explained it, you have to get rid of certain feelings and forget certain things."

He paused and opened his eyes at me and I guessed it was to see how I reacted. I was only curious, so I smiled feebly at him to continue.

He looked at the ground.

"There are seven chakras. I managed to unlock six of them, but... I had difficulty with the last. So, I can't go into the avatar state."

It took me awhile to understand what he was saying. He couldn't go into the avatar state? How did this happen? Why didn't he tell me earlier?!

"At all?" I asked, still concerned and addled.

He nodded.

"How? What was so difficult about the last chakra?"

"I... uh..." he stumbled, resting his head on his knees. "It wasn't so much difficulty as it was, say... refusal."

Now I was completely lost. Aang wouldn't refuse to master the avatar state. We needed it to defeat Ozai! How could he?

"Why did you refuse to master the avatar state?"

His head went deeper into his knees, his whole face covered as in shame.

"I couldn't... I didn't want to let go of what blocked it," he admitted, his voice coming out muffled.

I raised an eyebrow at him although he couldn't see it.

"What blocked it?"

There was another pause. I feel he didn't want to talk about this, but I couldn't believe he would just give up on such great power over some refusal. What could be so important he couldn't let go of it to access the avatar state?!

"Earthly attachment."

Whatever that meant.

Oh wait... I understand! He didn't want to let go of Appa. That makes sense. Or maybe the airbenders? I could get that, too.

"What's the earthly attachment?"

He mumbled something so quickly I didn't catch a syllable of what it was.

"Sorry, what?"

He looked up at me, scowling. He really didn't want to say this.

"Uhh... well..." He cleared his throat and stared at me. "You."

I think that word sunk in long after my heart caught on. I only knew this because I didn't comprehend until my heart stopped beating inside my chest. I literally forgot to breath and ended up choking.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, the kindness returning.

I grasped at my neck and began breathing normally again.

"Yeah... I... I'm fine."

First he chooses me over Appa and now this? He wasn't connected to this world by the airbenders or the thousands of people who've died or even his sky bison. Not Gyatso or his friends or the parents he never knew... just... me.


	10. Epiphany

**A/N: Chapter 10... this is the last chapter. Please R&R if you love me! xD (or if you don't ...)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Epiphany

We sat there for quite some time without saying anything, but Aang broke the silence.

"Katara... I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out... I... I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I've loved you through everything, when your fighting with your brother, or when you don't want to talk to anyone or when you yell at Toph for no reason... I love you when other guys flirt with you and I can tell you right now, I think you're more beautiful than any of them could imagine. And not just that, that's not even the half of it. You're hilarious, but only at the right times. You know how to keep us together when we're falling apart. You're an amazing waterbender and-"

I kissed him. I couldn't even help it. It was like my body just gravitated to him and pressed my lips against his. I don't think I can award points anymore. He's obviously won. What is it, now? 3 to a number that doesn't exist?

I didn't take it too far, though. Just a regular kiss. I knew it would satisfy him well enough for now, and I didn't want to do something reckless that he wasn't ready for. He surely tried to kiss me back though, but I'm not sure he knew what he was doing. He just knew he wanted to do it and that he was getting what he was asking for.

When we pulled apart, I felt a little dazed. Maybe it was what I was asking for, too. Maybe I desired it. Maybe we just desired each other. The words that escaped our mouths. The electric feeling we get when we touch. The stomach flips after we catch each other's eyes. Maybe we just liked everything about each other. Our flaws and our perfections.

Desire was surely an amazing thing. But it was cruel as well. During that kiss, I didn't know how on Earth I've lived all these years without his warm lips against mine. How I've dealt my whole life without his touch, his voice and his whole being. I'll want it all the time, now. It'll be like some crazy food craving.

It was weird though, I'd just learned how to control him and now it felt like he could control me.

"I love you too, Aang."

We just stared at each other. It was quiet and calm, but not even a little awkward. It was a strange sensation; like I was learning something through his eyes. Something that I've always known, but was too oblivious to find out. But now was the time to find out.

And I suddenly knew, at that exact moment in time, that no matter what happens in this war, I'll always love him. No matter what he does, who he does it too, or why he does it, we'll get through this, and it'll be together.


End file.
